english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Top 100 Dub VA Title Listing
This is a top over voice actor and actresses with the most dub voice-over titles on this wiki. The "†" tells us that the actor or actress has passed away. Top 100 VA Title Listing #Kirk Thornton (447 VA titles) (American) #Wendee Lee (405 VA titles) (American) #Michelle Ruff (347 VA titles) (American) #Stephanie Sheh (320 VA titles) (American) #Michael McConnohie (296 VA titles) (American) #Kyle Hebert (292 VA titles) (American) #Patrick Seitz (292 VA titles) (American) #Jamieson Price (288 VA titles) (American) #Karen Strassman (268 VA titles) (American) #Yuri Lowenthal (255 VA titles) (American) #Mike McFarland (246 VA titles) (American) #Liam O'Brien (237 VA titles) (American) #Steve Blum (237 VA titles) (American) #Dorothy Elias-Fahn (235 VA titles) (American) #Doug Stone (230 VA titles) (American) #Monica Rial (226 VA titles) (American) #Sam Riegel (226 VA titles) (American) #Doug Erholtz (224 VA titles) (American) #Eric Vale (218 VA titles) (American) #Dave Wittenberg (214 VA titles) (American) #Johnny Yong Bosch (213 VA titles) (American) #Richard Epcar (213 VA titles) (American) #Steve Kramer (212 VA titles) (American) #Todd Haberkorn (206 VA titles) (American) #Julie Ann Taylor (202 VA titles) (American) #Kate Higgins (200 VA titles) (American) #Keith Silverstein (196 VA titles) (American) #Vic Mignogna (196 VA titles) (American) #Laura Bailey (194 VA titles) (American) #Leah Clark (192 VA titles) (American) #Dave Mallow (191 VA titles) (American) #Michael Sorich (189 VA titles) (American) #Caitlin Glass (188 VA titles) (American) #Tony Oliver (188 VA titles) (American) #Christopher R. Sabat (186 VA titles) (American) #Steve Staley (184 VA titles) (American) #Mona Marshall (183 VA titles) (American) #Alexis Tipton (182 VA titles) (American) #Barbara Goodson (181 VA titles) (American) #Lex Lang (181 VA titles) (American) #Colleen Clinkenbeard (178 VA titles) (American) #Christopher Bevins (176 VA titles) (American) #Mary Elizabeth McGlynn (176 VA titles) (American) #Grant George (170 VA titles) (American) #Ian Sinclair (170 VA titles) (American) #Travis Willingham (170 VA titles) (American) #Josh Grelle (169 VA titles) (American) #Crispin Freeman (168 VA titles) (American) #Kari Wahlgren (168 VA titles) (American) #Cherami Leigh (167 VA titles) (American) #Paul St. Peter (166 VA titles) (American) #Derek Stephen Prince (163 VA titles) (American) #Cindy Robinson (159 VA titles) (American) #J. Michael Tatum (158 VA titles) (American) #Cristina Valenzuela (155 VA titles) (American) #Sonny Strait (154 VA titles) (American) #Brina Palencia (153 VA titles) (American) #Christopher Corey Smith (153 VA titles) (American) #Bob Papenbrook (151 VA titles) (American) † #Bryce Papenbrook (151 VA titles) (American) #Kent Williams (151 VA titles) (American) #Jamie Marchi (147 VA titles) (American) #Tara Platt (145 VA titles) (American) #Dan Woren (144 VA titles) (American) #Matthew Mercer (144 VA titles) (American) #R Bruce Elliott (144 VA titles) (American) #Melissa Fahn (140 VA titles) (American) #Tia Ballard (140 VA titles) (American) #Chuck Huber (138 VA titles) (American) #Richard Cansino (137 VA titles) (American) #Luci Christian (133 VA titles) (American) #Carrie Savage (128 VA titles) (American) #Cris George (128 VA titles) (American) #Chris Cason (124 VA titles) (American) #Anthony Bowling (123 VA titles) (American) #David Lodge (123 VA titles) (American) #Sandy Fox (121 VA titles) (American) #Troy Baker (121 VA titles) (American) #Robert McCollum (120 VA titles) (American) #Philece Sampler (118 VA titles) (American) #John Swasey (117 VA titles) (American) #Charlie Campbell (115 VA titles) (American) #Jerry Jewell (115 VA titles) (American) #Trina Nishimura (115 VA titles) (American) #Brianne Siddall (114 VA titles) (American) #Joel McDonald (114 VA titles) (American) #Jād Saxton (113 VA titles) (American) #Michael Forest (113 VA titles) (American) #Mari Devon (112 VA titles) (American) #Jeremy Inman (111 VA titles) (American) #Mark Stoddard (110 VA titles) (American) #Megan Hollingshead (110 VA titles) (American) #Phil Parsons (110 VA titles) (American) #Brittney Karbowski (108 VA titles) (American) #Greg Ayres (108 VA titles) (American) #David Trosko (107 VA titles) (American) #Scott Freeman (107 VA titles) (American) #Beau Billingslea (104 VA titles) (American) #Erin Fitzgerald (104 VA titles) (American) #Cynthia Cranz (103 VA titles) (American) Category:English Voice Over Wikia